ARMAGEDDON
by sonicfan287
Summary: When Eggman is suspected to be dead what'll happen when a magic necklace becomes the only thing between the Sonic Gang and complete destruction? R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

"ARMAGEDDON"  
  
-The (most likely) Final Story by Sonicfan287  
  
It's not over till it's over!   
  
Sonic's Bad Day and A Day To Remember were by far the best stories I can think of, and they were both classics in my mind. What made them so fun to write was the fact that I could always be excited writing a new chapter, knowing that at least SOMEONE would review it (and usually positively). The passion I felt from the fans and my own joy in writing made so many works possible and I decided to make one more thing for my fans to remember me by. Whether this is my final story or not, I hope you'll enjoy....ARMAGEDDON!  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE RESCUE  
  
"H....H.....Help me......" Amy squeaks, a single drop of sweat sliding down her face.  
  
She glanced over nervously at the timer next to her reading "00:59". She cringes and turns away, fearing inevitable death. Just then she hears a metal hissing sound, her eyes turn to the direction of the sound to see her captor, Dr. Eggman.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he says laughing "It's all over for YOU, foolish girl, as well as all of Station Square!"  
  
"No!" Amy shouts "You'll NEVER win, Eggman!"  
  
"But I shall!" Eggman says with a chuckle, watching Amy thrash about, chained to the wall and unable to escape. "For once that BOMB goes off, ALL of Station Square will be decimated!"  
  
"What? There's no way this little bomb can destroy an entire city!" Amy says.  
  
"Ah, but see, when....."  
  
Suddenly there is a loud crash, Amy looks up and sees her hero Sonic the hedgehog standing before them. Eggman groans in misery.   
  
"You talk too much, doc!" Sonic says, leaping over the head of Doc. Robotnik and landing on the wall where Amy is chained. Sonic pulls on the chains and releases her, lowering her gently to the ground. "GO....NOW!" Sonic shouts.  
  
Amy scampers off towards the exit, but suddenly some machinery begins sparking and a steel girder is thrown into her path leaving her trapped in the room. Eggman presses a button on his remote and blasts a whole in the roof. Sonic dashes after him as a small hovercraft comes down the hole to pick up Eggman. Sonic jumps towards him, going into a jump-kick manuever and strikes him square in the chest knocking him and his hovercraft into some girders. Soon the whole room starts sparking and debris clutters the path and Sonic heads back to Amy's side, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Eggman has been buried by the steel. He backs up and charges a spin dash strong enough to break the steel blocking the way out and taking Amy's hand.   
  
"Sonic...." she says "What about Eggman?"  
  
"SCREW EGGMAN! Let's go!" He says  
  
Suddenly some more steel falls from the ceiling as the sparks continue to fly at them. Sonic swerves sharply yanking Amy with him, the 2 of them able to avoid the obstacles, now looking straight down the corridor where a gate blocks from the outside, a gate that was slowly slamming before their eyes. Sonic narrows his eyes with determination, gripping Amy's hand tighter, he now pumps his feet harder than ever and takes off at his maximum speed, the wind whipping through his and Amy's hair, finally he dashes under with a slide, forcing Amy to drop to the ground, and the 2 just slip under.  
  
After this Sonic helps Amy off her feet, now panting and sweating from exhuasting, Sonic looks at her in awe, so happy she was still alive, and that the 2 had survived. He now yanks Amy's hand again as the 2 run away from the building just in time as it goes up in smoke, the 2 of them safe behind some trees.  
  
"You think.....Eggman....survived....?" she said in a panic, her chest heaving up and down from breathing so hard, she now almost passes out near Sonic.  
  
"Im sure....he probably made it somehow...."Sonic says not really caring about what happened to him.  
  
"But....Eggman had said that explosion would destroy the city" Amy said in confusion  
  
"Well....Eggman's a liar" Sonic replies with a shrug.  
  
"I guess...." Amy says slowly bringing herself to her feet, her hair now frizzy and blowing into her eyes and her dress slightly tattered and dirty.   
  
"C'mon" Sonic says with a chuckle "Let's go home"  
  
"Okay....okay" she says, her heart still returning to it's normal rate of beating "But I can't help feeling like that's only the begginning.....huh?"  
  
Amy glances down to see that the necklace she had been wearing was glowing a bright shade of white. She brings it up to her face in awe. Sonic glances over her shoulder, his eyes widening in confusion.  
  
"What.......is that?" he says.  
  
"I....I dont know...." Amy says, her eyes still fixated on the glowing bauble "It didn't start until just recently.... that's odd....now it's stopping...."  
  
"Eh.... I wouldnt worry about it too much, Amy" Sonic says  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What happens next? Youll have to find out! But review first! 


	2. Eggman dead?

"ARMAGEDDON"  
  
-The (most likely) final story by Sonicfan287  
  
CHAPTER 2: EGGMAN DEAD?  
  
"Eggman.....dead?" Tails says.  
  
"Yeah, I think so...." Sonic replies "I mean....let's just say it didn't look good"  
  
"Wow, well since you don't need to be fighting Eggman anymore, I was thinking you could help me test my new plane"  
  
"Sure....lemme guess the Tornado 3?" Sonic says with a snicker.  
  
"Um....no" Tails says nervously  
  
"Then whats it called?" Sonic asks.  
  
"Um...the Tornado,....thr...eat..." Tails says with a nervous giggle.  
  
Sonic just stands there, staring at Tails with a blank stare.   
  
Finally the 2 board the plane. Tails flips on the helmet, as Sonic hops onto the back wing in his usual fashion. Tails puts the key into the ignition, begginning to rev up the engine, but not before glancing back at Sonic.  
  
"Hey Sonic? You think it's really safe to be standing up there?" Tails asks with concern.  
  
"Eh, Ive been doing it for more than 10 years, I should HOPE it's safe" Sonic says with a shrug  
  
"Ok, but I should tell you...." Tails says slowly as the plane begins to tilt up at the sky "That this ship's power source isn't exactly the most....reliable...."  
  
Sonic's eyes widen as the ship begins to shake, and he can even hear some parts rattling inside. He struggles keeping his footing as the plane continues to rise higher and higher into the air. Sonic grits his teeth and glares down at Tails who was safe from death fastened into his cockpit's seat.  
  
"You could have told me this BEFORE we took off!" Sonic shouts.  
  
"Well Im sure nothing will....."  
  
Tails glances down at the control panel and struggles to pull the control stick as the plane begins to take sharp curves in the air, doing dangerous acrobatic tricks. Tails gasps and his breathing rate increases as his fist clenches itself around the control stick, trying to maintain the altitude that the plane was at, but it would soon blow a circuit and noticeably decline in speed and height. Sonic wraps his hands around the back fin of the plane as it sparked around him. Tails nervously presses every button on the panel as a large white flash of light devours the console altogether leaving only some fried knobs and a burnt panel. Tails backs off as the flames slowly consume the front half of the plane which had still been too high to jump off of as it slowly sunk towards the city below.   
  
"TAILS!" Sonic screamed  
  
Tails could do nothing, however, except back off and keep from burning himself. Sonic cringed as the plane dipped down, it's hull still covered in fire, and the fire slowly continuing to eat the metal as it worked it's way up, eventually sending Tails into the back seat. The plane soon sparked in the back as the back engine went up, Sonic looked back and gasped, noticing that the plane left a trail of sparks as it streaked through the midday sky.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy rose hummed happily skipping down the roads of the city armed with $123.00 and a determination to shop. She is about to make her first stop when her necklace glows. She snaps her head around, as if by instinct and sees the flaming plane flail up and down through the sky throwing smoke through the city. She soon finds herself running to the site of where the plane would most likely crash. Something inside told her that the distaster was coming even before she saw the plane, and this is what scared her as she watched the plane coming down near her.  
  
"AMY!" Tails shouts, pulling back on the control stick one last time, trying to stop it, but to no avail as the stick breaks in half. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
Amy's knees shake but she cannot move, she is seemingly frozen to the pavement, a sitting duck as the plane nears her. Suddenly the necklace glows just as the impact occurs and in a split second it's all over.  
  
The plane had slammed it's frontside into the pavement sending twisted shards of steel and debris onto the sidewalks of Station Square and it had also combusted upon impact leading you to believe that Sonic, Tails and Amy had all died, but miraculously Amy rises from below the plane, completely unscathed. Sonic, who had jumped off the tail fin of the plane just before the burst of energy runs over to Amy. Tails had remained on board but survived it with small burns and injury.  
  
"Amy...." Sonic says in confusion looking her over "You look....fine"  
  
Amy blushes thinking he means it in another sense.  
  
"No....I mean you look...alive" Sonic says with a slight groan.  
  
"Oh...." Amy says embarassedly.  
  
"What were you doing here anyway?" Tails said  
  
"Well it was weird...." Amy explains "See, I had been on this block anyway to go shopping but somehow my necklace.....guided me here"  
  
"Your.....necklace?" Sonic asked with a chuckle "You SURE you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.... ever since last night, I noticed this necklace has been doing weird things" Amy says looking down at the necklace which was now just ordinary in appearance dangling from her neck.  
  
"That IS weird,...." Tails says taking the necklace into his palm and examining it.  
  
"Hey Tails, that plane nearly killed us all! What did you use as a power source?" Sonic asks at last.  
  
"Oh" Tails says heading over to the plane.  
  
He strolls over to the ruined plane and opens a hatch in back, some smoke flies into his eyes but he is still able to reach inside and take out the chaos emerald. He sighs with depression, showing the 2 the chaos emerald.  
  
"I've tried every one of the 7 emeralds and something always goes wrong" Tails said "I dont know what will be able to power the Tornado Thre.....I mean threat...."  
  
Sonic and Amy laugh a little.  
  
"Well....I suppose there could still be engine trouble...."  
  
Tails glances over and smiles to see an auto shop.   
  
"Ooh, I'll see YOU 2 later!" Tails says taking a piece of his engine out with him and scampering towards the auto shop.  
  
"So..." Amy says nervously "I guess....we're alone...."  
  
"Yep...." Sonic says "All alone...."  
  
Sonic smiles nervously. He had always felt comfortable around Amy, for the most part anyway. But it seemed like when the 2 were alone, he never knew what to say, what to do. It was as if all the pressure fell on his shoulders, and there was noone else to help him.  
  
"So...." Sonic says at last breaking the silence "With Eggman gone....I'll have some extra time"  
  
"Really?" Amy replies with a smile.  
  
"Uh.....yeah" Sonic says back trying to force a smile.  
  
"So.... you wanna go shopping with me?" Amy asks.  
  
Sonic shrugs. "Sure" he says "It's gotta be better than Tails fixing his "TORNADO THREAT"  
  
Amy giggles.  
  
As Sonic soon found himself walking down the street with Amy, he saw a beautiful future ahead. With Eggman finally destroyed he could relax, hang out with friends, and wouldn't have to worry about risking his life on a regular basis.   
  
Unfortunately he wouldn't see the small robot that ducked back behind a brick wall.  
  
Amy walks Sonic down to a fancy looking store. He looks in the window to see some manequins dolled up and some expensive necklace hanging behind them. Amy walks in ahead of Sonic and takes a deep breath of air and sighs with relief as if she had entered a whole new paradise. Needless to say, it certainly wasn't a paradise for Sonic, escpecially if he had to pay for the stuff Amy bought. Amy almost instantly swarms a window, along with other girls, of perfume and makeup. Sonic couldn't help but feel out of place as Amy became preoccupied with everything. She comes back and Sonic backs off from the various odors that now attacked him.  
  
"Agh, Amy!" Sonic shouts "How much of that perfume did you use?"  
  
"I dunno" she says with a shrug "5, maybe 6 bottles"  
  
Sonic just groans as Amy goes over to a clothing rack, feeling a silk blouse with her fingers. She then drags Sonic over to look at it.  
  
"So....what do you think Sonic?" she asks "Does this go with my red skirt?"  
  
"Um....how should I know?" Sonic asks "I've never seen your red skirt"  
  
"Of course you have" Amy said sounding a little angry "I wear it, like, all the time!"  
  
"Oh" Sonic says with a nervous laugh "THAT red skirt....uh....sure....it looks nice"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IF IT MATCHES THIS BLOUSE!" Amy whines.  
  
"Oh...well.....it's very....matching...." Sonic says dumbfoundedly.  
  
Amy just groans and throws the blouse back onto the rack. Sonic lets out a deep sigh. He didn't mean to seem uninterested or indifferent....but....he was.  
  
Just then, however, something caught EVERYONE'S interest.  
  
A steel claw pierces through the glass window as a large robot climbs through letting the shards of glass clatter at his feet as he advances towards Sonic and Amy. Sonic yanks Amy to the side as the robot fires a projectile at the 2 of them. He holds Amy close as he runs out towards the emergency exit in the back, hoping that if a shot did hit them he would stop the brunt of it from hurting Amy. He lets Amy go as soon as he's sure she'll be okay.  
  
"SONIC!" Amy shouts being forced through the exit by the charging crowd. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine!" Sonic shouts back, suddenly getting clocked in the head by the robot. Amy screams in agony as she watches Sonic losing to the robot. She narrows her eyes and as soon as she can get away she charges back inside, hoping to save her hero this time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What happens next will be quite an unusual turn for everyone. You won't want to miss it, so stay tuned. 


	3. The battle

"ARMAGEDDON"  
  
-The (most likely) final story by Sonicfan287  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE BATTLE  
  
Amy watches, her mouth and eyes agape with shock as the robot tosses her favorite blue hedehog out the other window and sends him spiraling into a wall outside. Amy grunts and is about to advance on her opponent when her necklace begins glowing again. Suddenly she gets an idea, or maybe the necklace had given it to her. Either way, she had to stop that robot and the necklace seemed to be guiding her up some stairs.  
  
In the meantime, Sonic sprung back into action after being attacked and lunges forward at the large robot who tries another counter-attack but Sonic fights back by dodging his move and giving him a spin attack that slices off his lower half.  
  
The robot, now a smoking hovering heap of metal is still strong as it whips it's claws at Sonic, getting them stuck in the wall. Sonic takes this oppurtunity to give the robot a couple smacks in the face but not for long as the claws retrack, making Sonic duck to avoid being hit. The robot then grows razors on it's left claw and attempts to slice the young hedgehog's head off. Luckily he's faster than the swipe and does a backflip, unfortunately landing onto the lightpost behind him and sending a feeling of pain through his spine. He groans and shakes it off as the robot advances on him.  
  
"GIVE....IT.....UP....HEDGEHOG....YOU.....CAN'T....WIN" the robot says in a slow, crackly voice.  
  
"Oh really?" Sonic says with a smirk flipping himself off the ground "It seems like Im winning right now!"  
  
"THEN....ALLOW ME TO....EVEN THE SCORE"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Just then a few more pairs of claws attack Sonic. He dodges and turns around to see a trio of robots now attacking him. He dodges the missiles from the first 3 but neglects to notice the 4th one aiming a claw at him. He is soon slammed onto the wall, the claw tightening it's grip around Sonic's neck. He gasps for air as the robot continues to near him, the claw still tightening him, now to the point of death.  
  
Just then he hears a loud scream that seemed to divert the robot's attention as well as his own. He glances up to see Amy Rose standing on top of the building, a light shining from her neck that seemed to emit from around her. He backs off, but begins to worry as Amy edges forward.   
  
"Amy! Careful!" He shouts, but he would be a bit too late.  
  
He almost closes his eyes as Amy jumps off the building, but his eyelids are forced open by the blinding light as Amy is surrounded by some kind of protective light sheild. She slams onto the ground hard but seems to feel no pain. The robots in the meantime are blasted hard by a shockwave that Amy fires at them. Sonic backs off, almost afraid of what he had seen.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy says, her voice echoing inside the bubble of light, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah...." Sonic says nearly speechless "But..... whats with the light sheild?"  
  
"I....I dont know...." Amy replies "But I feel so powerful all of a sudden....it's kinda nice"  
  
Just then a bolt of lightning hits Amy. Sonic turns around and glares at the robot who shot at her. He dashes past the fallen Amy, whose necklace was now cracked and sparking. Amy groans as the necklace seems to have a mind of it's own, firing off a burst of energy. That misses Sonic, as he takes out another robot. With only one robot left, Sonic would run up the side of the wall to avoid another energy burst but the robot would slash Sonic to the ground, and leave a slight scar down his stomach. He groans in pain, now laying flat on the sidewalk and an easy target for the remaining robot.  
  
Amy groans as another huge burst of energy flies at the robot, it bounces off it's steel backside but makes the robot turn towards Amy. Sonic flips himself up again, although very bruised up and watches as the robot advances on Amy. A very nervous Amy keeps tapping the necklace hoping for anything but it won't work as the robot continues to advance. In the meantime, the burst of energy that had bounced off the robot bounces off a light post and as Sonic pounces on the robot the blast hits him.  
  
"SONIC!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What'll happen next? What was the deal with those robots? Even odder? What's up with the necklace? Stay tuned to find out 


	4. You might want to get that checked out

"ARMAGEDDON"  
  
-The (most likely) final story by Sonicfan287  
  
CHAPTER 4: YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET THAT CHECKED OUT  
  
Amy jumps to her feet, concern in her eyes, holding a lifeless Sonic in her arms. Finally the hedgehog's eyes opened, his vision blurred. He reaches his hand out and skims Amy's cheek. He smiles a bit and says "Thanks, Ames"  
  
"But...but Sonic" she says in a low tone of voice, almost whispering to him now "That blast you got hit with....was from me"  
  
"Wh-what?" Sonic said, still suffering from a minor headache.  
  
"This necklace" Amy said getting louder "It fired at you, and something may have happened to you...."  
  
"Well I feel fine now" Sonic says gazing down at his arms and feet, soon able to stand himself, his knees a bit wobbly.  
  
"Well the magic from this necklace..." Amy says, her voice now quivering "We...still dont know the extent of this thing's powers....we dont know what it could've done to you"  
  
"Im sure it's nothing, Amy" Sonic says, strength slowly returning to him. He then brushes himself off.  
  
"SONIC" Amy shouts now worried about him "Why dont we go to Tails lab? Real quick, ok? We need to see if there were any side effects!"  
  
"AMY!" Sonic growls back "Im sure it was nothing, if anything were to happen to me, I THINK we would have noticed"  
  
"Well Im going anyway" Amy said "Just to test this necklace, see whats going on...."  
  
"Ok..." Sonic says "I guess I'll come with you, then, you know, in case more of those robots attack"  
  
Later, at Tails lab....  
  
"Hmmm..." Tails says eyeing the shining necklace in the light. Finally he lets out a sigh, not knowing what the necklace was, or what magic it contained. He throws it onto the table and leaves the room without saying anything.  
  
In a few more minutes Tails comes back with some sort of mini gun.  
  
"Um...what are you doing?" Amy asks.  
  
"It would seem...." Tails started as he put some batteries into the small machine "....that this necklace contains some sort of unstable element....that I can't analyze using my bare hands. I need to use this ray to extract some energy first and run some tests on it"  
  
Tails backs off and closes his eyes as he fires a flash of light at the necklace. Amy and Sonic do the same as the flash of light seems to devour the room for a couple seconds before fading and becoming contained in a small container where Tails places some small white particles.  
  
"Interesting" Tails says, his eyes glued to the computer monitor "It would seem that the necklace has been powered by some sort of....chaos emerald...or a piece of one, anyway"  
  
"A chaos emerald?" Amy asks.  
  
"Yeah....and it seems to have been severed by that robot's blast" Tails continues "The magic inside it is haywire, and will continue to randomly fire and discharge as long as the chaos energy is in flux.... even worse, I fear that those robots were from Eggman and they were trying to obtain this,..... this kind of intense power in the wrong hands would be disastrous"  
  
"But I thought Eggman died...." Amy says.  
  
"Maybe that's what he WANTED us to think...." Tails says. "All I know is, those robots didn't go after you on their own, someone or something, prompted them to...."  
  
"But the emerald...." Sonic says "is unstable?"  
  
"Yep..." Tails says solemnly "And with the powers this haywire, the emerald could....."  
  
"Could what?" Sonic asks.  
  
"It could.... cause a chaos implosion"  
  
"Chaos....implosion?" Amy asks  
  
"Yes...." Tails says still staring down at the cracked necklace "The powers of the emerald have been split by the laser you were hit with..... The emerald is incredibly unstable and it's powers are uncontrollable now....and destructive...."  
  
"Destructive?" Amy asks  
  
"Yes....VERY destructive....although it's ahrd to tell how long it'll take.... until the emerald's powers grow so out of control that.... the world is destroyed...."  
  
"Destroyed?"  
  
"Unless the emerald is somehow stopped, it could cause a wave of destruction similiar to that caused by a nuclear weapon...." Tails says.   
  
"Well why don't we destroy the emerald?" Sonic asks.  
  
"NOOOOOOO....no, no no no no!" Tails shouts "The possibilities are endless...ANYTHING would happen....! It's not worth the risk...."  
  
"Well....what about Sonic?" Amy asks worriedly  
  
"What about him?" Tails asks back  
  
"Well....he was hit with an energy burst...." Amy says.  
  
"WHAT?" Tails exclaims. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"  
  
"It's really.....no big deal" Sonic replies indifferently.  
  
"NO BIG DEAL?" Tails shouts "The emerald is unstable, Sonic.... it could do ANYTHING to you...."  
  
"Well...I guess...." Sonic says with a shrug.  
  
"C'mon Sonic" Amy whines "Dont be so stubborn, just let Tails test you for side effects"  
  
"What? No way" Sonic says "I dont trust that dude with dangerous scientific instruments"  
  
"It's no big deal...." Tails says "I just hook you up to this...."  
  
"Hey where'd he go?" Amy asks, no longer able to see Sonic, who has dashed away at Sonic speed.  
  
"Gone" Tails says with a sigh.  
  
"Well....what do you think the energy burst may have done to him?" Amy asks  
  
"Hard to say...." Tails replies "That blast could've done anything....or maybe nothing, we won't be able to tell until tommorow...."  
  
"Ok..." Amy says with a sigh, scooping her necklace off the table "But what should I do about this?"  
  
"Just....keep that gem in your sights...." Tails says "It still recognizes you as it's master so it shouldn't do anything to you.....just make sure it stays out of the hands of EVIL!"  
  
That night, Sonic thrashes back and forth, tossing and turning all night, feeling cold sweat rush down his face. He turns to look at his clock. It had been 4AM and Sonic had barely slept. He groans and finds himself very itchy and groans in pain. He rolls over but feels a burning seering pain go down him, following by a woozy feeling in his stomach. But he could almost not move, he could only lay there and twitch as he felt the terrible sensation pass. Finally he tumbles out of his bed, in a daze, eventually drifting off to sleep half on the ground, wrapped up in his blankets.  
  
The next morning, a dizzy Sonic the hedgehog finds himself on the ground, his blankets also thrown askew. Sonic stumbles off the floor tangling his own legs in the blankets on the ground, so that when he walks he can only slam back onto the floor. Sonic groans in pain, barely able to open his mouth from the horrible night he had had. As he walked away from his room he felt a slight soreness in his chest. He groggily slid open the bathroom door and walked into it, taking a second to check his mirror but then, needing to take a second look. In his hallucinated state, Sonic could've sworn he saw breasts on the mirror....or on him. He keeps rubbing his eyes, finally waking up but the image remains before him. Finally he realizes.....  
  
"I....have breasts...."  
  
Sonic stumbles onto the rim of his bathtub and fingers the area around his exposed nipple. He had had breasts....real breasts. But how could he tell his friends? Who WOULD he tell? What would his enemies think if they saw him like he has been. He stumbles getting up and sighs. Amy's necklace had more than likely made him that way, maybe it could get rid of the breasts. Sonic, in a complete panic runs towards the bathroom door and swings it open, heads for the phone, but trips slamming his breasts onto the floor. All he can do now is crawl, the breasts dragging him down like a couple of boulders tied to his back.   
  
He reaches up towards his phone and nervously dials Amy's number. But....what would she think????  
  
"YOU HAVE BREASTS?" Amy says "Thats so gross! Get away from me! I never want to see you again!"  
  
"Well...it's not so bad...." Sonic said back to her, trying to hold back the tears inside him.  
  
"What do you mean? NOT SO BAD?!" Amy shrieks "YOURE A FREAK!"  
  
Suddenly Sonic opens his eyes. No, she wouldn't say that.... at least I dont think.... Sonic says in his own mind. He slams the phone down at the last second, now consumed in panic and fear. Would Amy even TALK to him like this? Well it wasn't his fault this had happened to him, it was actually hers. But, then again..when he thinks about it, he figures it mightve been wise to run the tests on his body the other day. Now it had been too late. Sonic bites his lip. Gets up, despite the weight and grabs the phone off the hook again. He would have to be strong and call Amy, no matter what she thought of him.  
  
Slowly, he dials the number....one digit at a time. His wrists clambering for the reciever, he couldnt hang up.....no matter what, he had to deal with what had happened to him, and not be afraid. Just then, there's a click on the other line, and Sonic is once again tempted to cut off his communication but he couldn't. Finally a voice spoke to him through the receiever. Amy's voice.  
  
"Hello?" Amy spoke  
  
"Um...yeah...it's Sonic..." he replied, his fingers twirling the phone cord, a habit he had when he was nervous.  
  
"Oh...hey" Amy says back not expecting him to even call her, let alone this early.  
  
"Uh...Amy....?" he says, feeling the tensity of the moment growing. "I....I....have something to tell you...and I don't know how to say this....."  
  
Now concerned Amy brings the phone closer to her ear. "What is it?" she asks at last.  
  
"Amy..." Sonic says lowering his voice and bringing the phone incredibly close to his mouth "I...have boobs"  
  
Amy chuckles a little.  
  
"AMY!"  
  
"Im sorry" Amy says supressing some laughter "I thought you said you had BOOBS"  
  
"I...do" Sonic says his voice quiet and breaking.  
  
"Seriously?" Amy asks, dropping her smile  
  
"Yes..." Sonic answers after a long pause.  
  
"You mean....the necklace?" Amy asks solemnly  
  
"The necklace...." Sonic says at last "Just come over, okay? And bring a bra...."  
  
Sonic sighs and slowly puts down the phone, than slides down onto the floor looking down at his breasts, which now seemed to lay before his eyes. He finally drags himself up and yanks a towel out of his closet, now wrapping it around his bosom. He flops onto the couch and turns on TV, hoping ANYTHING on would take his mind off breasts.  
  
"AND NOW....ITS MISS AMERICA!!!!!"   
  
Sonic cringes and changes the channel  
  
"PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING....FEATURING OUR NEWWEST FEMALE WRESTLER, MADAM SILICONE!!!"  
  
Sonic groans again and switches the channel  
  
"Welcome to a special edition of WHEEL OF FORTUNE!" Pat Sajak says "This episode you can win VANNA WHITE'S first bra!"  
  
Sonic sighs and throws the remote down. Had the whole world been about sex? Then again, it had seemed okay to him...BEFORE HE HAD BEEN MAGICALLY GIVEN BREASTS!!! Just then there's a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello?" Amy says quietly through Sonic's window "You there?"  
  
Sonic walks over to the door, holding the towel around himself as he slides open the door and lets Amy in. He brings her into the living room and has her sit on the couch opposite his own. He sighs after an awkrard pause and says "Did....you....bring the bra?"  
  
"Yeah...." Amy says awkardly taking a bra out of her purse "But....looking at you from here....it might be too small"  
  
"ARGH!" Sonic says burying his head into his chest, which had now felt like more of a pillow "How big ARE these things?"  
  
"Hmm" Amy says eyeing him "I'd say they were about a C"  
  
"I DIDNT REALLY WANT YOU TO ANSWER THAT!" Sonic shouts back at her  
  
"Im sorry" Amy says supressing a giggle "But it IS funny! And you kinda asked for it when you didn't take those tests yesterday"  
  
"FINE!" Sonic shouts "HA HA HA! VEEERY FUNNY! Now what should I do about them? Cant you unzap them?"  
  
Amy just sat there, not making Sonic feel much better about his situation.   
  
"Well....see...." Amy began biting her finger nails a bit "Tails says....to avoid the robots finding the necklace I should try to not use the magic too much"  
  
"You mean....youre more worried about the world than my CHEST?" Sonic shouts  
  
"Um.....yes?"   
  
"So what do I do? I could be this way forever!" Sonic shouts  
  
"Im sure there's another to cure them" Amy says scratching her head in deep thought   
  
"Well....Im gonna need a bra"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me" Sonic says "Its the only way...."  
  
"Well....okay...." Amy says "If you're COMFORTABLE with that"  
  
"Not really.... but I guess I deserve it...."  
  
"It'll be okay" Amy says reassuring him with a pat on the back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What happens next? Just you wait....  
  
And dont miss Sonic's first battle.....in a bra!  
  
See ya soon! 


	5. Ha ha! You're wearing a bra!

"ARMAGEDDON"

CHAPTER 5: HA HA! YOURE WEARING A BRA (and youre not a girl)"Well hold on" Sonic says, stopping Amy from just charging the 2 of them out of his house."What?" Amy says back, sounding annoyed."Well I can't just go out there with a towel on...." Sonic groans "Now that I have breasts, I have to wear clothes like a girl character in the Sonic verse""Ooh does that mean you'll wear a skirt?" Amy says with a joking smile"Youre REALLY enjoying this aren't you, Amy?" Sonic asks"Sort of" Amy says holding back a roaring laugh.

"Hold on" Sonic says at last "I'll get a Tshirt.

Sonic runs into his room and gets a T-shirt. As he headed back to Amy he imagined how embarassing it would be for the world famous hedgehog to be walking into a Victoria's Secret and asking for a brasierre, but it was self-evident that he had needed one.

"You nervous??" Amy asks, letting Sonic leave after her

"I guess...." Sonic says, really feeling more nervous than he appeared "But....you're sure you can't unzap them?"

"I dont even know how you got them!" Amy says "The blasts are completely random....I

can't MAKE this thing cure the boobs...."

"Oh..." Sonic says sadly.

"Dont worry" Amy says glancing over at Sonic "We'll get you a nice bra"

Sonic lets out a sigh. Just then, Amy's necklace glows, but unfortunately, noone would see

it, except for.... a couple more of the robots from earlier.

Eventually Amy arrives happily at Victoria's Secret. Sonic, on the other hand, well....wasn't

so happy....

"Oh c'mon!" Amy groans, pulling the reluctant hedgehog into the lingerie store with her.

"Hey hun" the cashier would say to Amy "What can I help you with? You need a bra?"

"Well I dont" Amy says cheerfully "But he does"

"HE?" the cashier says "Uh...honey....I think you have the wrong store...you know, we

sell.....huh??"

The cashier stares down at the male hedgehog Sonic who finally reveals his bust to the

lady. Almost fainting the cashier steps out from behind the counter and looks at Sonic

oddly. Sonic sighs in frustration not really knowing how to explain this horribly unfortunate

incident to anyone.

"Hmmm...." the cashier says putting a tape measure under Sonic's breasts "It would seem

you're around a C"

"Hey Ames" Sonic mutters "Didn't that seem a bit.....invasive?"

"She has to measure your size somehow Sonic" Amy tsks.

The 2 of them follow the cashier to the back of the store and she shows Sonic a whole

rack of size C bras. Sonic looks at them, almost all of them appearing the same but

according to the cashier (and Amy), each of them with subtle differences.

"I think he'd look good in a tannish color" the cashier says holding the tannish bra over the

front of Sonic's T-shirt.

Amy stands and tilts her head for a second before speaking again."Nah" she says "I see him in more of a red"

Sonic sighs as the 2 of them displayed various bra styles.

"Ooh, how about these?" the cashier says refering to the push-up bras "Wear one of these

and you'll look like you have boobs like Pamela Anderson...."

"I DONT WANT BOOBS LIKE PAMELA ANDERSON!" Sonic shouts out at last "I

just want some simple support! And I dont care what color, and I dont care how it fastens

and I dont care if I look like PARIS HILTON! Just....let me have those bras, and I'LL try

them on....ALONE!"

Sonic snatches a few of the bras (then sneaks back and takes the push-up bra with him

also) and slams the fitting room door behind him.

"Geesh" the cashier says after this outburst "What's his problem?"

"Eh, it's his first time" Amy says "You know how it is"

"Ah yes" the cashier begins "I remember my first time...."

Now inside the fitting room, an upset Sonic thrashes his T-shirt onto the floor, now bearing

his breasts that had so far irritated him to no end, and it hadn't even been a day. He reaches

down and grabs the first bra that he can out of the pile he had made in the corner of the

room. He looks at it oddly....for quite a while, before finally trying to put it on.

Still dumbfounded by it's unique structure, Sonic takes each end of the brasierre and

reaches them around his back, able to make the stretch but unable to see behind his own

back. He fumbles around in the back trying simply to connect the 2 wires but cannot join

the 2 ends successfully as his boobs in the meantime begin to jiggle back and forth making

it harder to restrain them. Finally Sonic sighs and drops the bra to the ground.

He would need help to get it on, and as much as he hated to admit it, he would need the

help of Amy Rose.

"Amy" he says with a sigh of defeat in his voice "I cant get this on"

"Really?" Amy says back, an obvious giggle in her voice "I assume you need my help then?"

"Yes..." Sonic says with a sigh "But please dont look at them...."

"Well how am I supposed to help you if I cant see the boobs?" Amy asks

"Never mind..." Sonic says at last "Just come in...."

"Ok ok" Amy says realizing that it had been hard for Sonic. She lets him turn around while

she fastens the bra in the back. Sonic sighs with relief when Amy finally gets it on. Sonic

turns around now, his boobs now in the bra, and sort of smiles.

"Thanks" he says

"Dont mention it...." Amy begins

Just then Amy's necklace began to glow. She turns towards the exit for a second, then

yanks Sonic out of the fitting room tossing him into public view wearing the bra.

"AMY!" Sonic shouts "Whatd you do that for?"

"Trouble." Amy says narrowing her eyes, looking at the door.

As if by intuition Amy yanks Sonic over about 2 steps as a huge explosion tears through the

front of the store. Just then there is a familiar scream.....TAILS.

"We have to help him!" Amy says beginning to run

"WAIT!" Sonic shouts "I have to get my shirt on!"

"Forget your shirt!" Amy shouts back "The city and your friend are in danger, would you

risk that because you're so obsessed with your boobs?"

"Uh...."

"SONIC!"

"Im thinking...Im thinking...." Sonic says "Oh...alright, let's go!"

Sonic runs out towards the robots, his boobs uncomfortably bouncing with each step.

"I thought this bra was supposed to keep these things in order!" Sonic shouts to Amy

"You just have to get used to it!" Amy shouts back.

Sonic narrows his eyes as another robot falls in front of Sonic and Amy very similiar tot he

one they had fought just yesterday. The robot shoves it's claw forward in front of it and

reveals a laser cannon inside. Sonic quickly pushes Amy out of the way as the robot fires a

blast out of it's cannon. Sonic darts to the side but is almost thrown off his feet by the

added momentum of his breasts. He recovers and dives for the robot, his speed somewhat

decreased from the weight, making him just miss and almost hit the wall behind him.

The robot jets straigtht into the air, gazing down at the hedgehog for what felt like hours

before it let loose with a booming laugh.

"HA HA HA HA!" The robot laughed "Trying a new fashion statement?"

It was obvious the robot was making fun of Sonic's bra, which did appear unusual to

anyone watching, Sonic glances around him to see a few citizens watching the fight had

been chuckling and one of them had even used one of those picture phones to send a

snapshot to all their friends. Sonic growls, all this mockery only fueling his rage as the robot

ascends into the air, preparing to divebomb.

Sonic, on the other hand was a step ahead. He performs a wall kick to get altitude, feeling

awkrard while flipping upside down (remember he has still has boobs). Sonic performs a

flip kick to the robot and blows it into a wall, he then slides down the wall back to the

ground where Amy is running over to him.

Just then, Sonic notices that the robot was still alive and it stood poised just behind Amy

firing a laser at them. Sonic grabs Amy and spins her around before pulling her away,

however the blast skims her necklace, causing a flash of energy to somehow zap her.

"AMY!" Sonic screams, Amy suddenly woozy from the blast she had somehow blasted

herself with.

Amy, almost unable to walk herself, is now incredibly vulnerable as Sonic shoves her into

an alley. She smiles but alerts him to the robot who was just behind him. Unfortunately she

would be too late.

The robot snatches Sonic up by the back of his bra, now dangling him above for everyone

to see. Sonic can only struggle, the only way to escape being to somehow get out of the

bra, but then everyone would seem him topless. He struggles to kick the robot out of the

way or do anything but behind held from the back of his bra, he was pretty powerless to

attack. Finally he notices the elastic is snapping and cringes as the robot claw's grip tightens

around him.

At last, the elastic snaps and Sonic is hurled into a dumpster. The robot, now feeling as if

he's defeated Sonic rushes towards the fallen Amy. Amy woozily groans as she gets up and

fires a laser at the bot with the necklace. The robot is destroyed but her hero had been

thrown into the dumpster like so much garbage. Suddenly Tails stumbles into the area.

"Amy" he says out of breath "What....what happened?"

"That robot...." she said also out of breath ".....attacked....us....my necklace just saved

us....but it also, zapped me...."

"It zapped YOU?" Tails asked "But how?"

"I...I dunno" Amy says looking down at the necklace which now appeared dormant.

"Well we better get you back to the lab and see if there's any effect on you" Tails tells her.

"Right, but first we have to get Sonic out of the trash" Amy says nervously

"The trash???"

"Yeah...the robot kinda threw him in there after his...." Amy began

"Ooh, you mean in here?" Tails asked sliding open the dumpster lid.

"WAIT TAILS...." Amy began "HE'S....."

"AHHHH!" Tails screams slamming the door again.

"....topless"

"How did THAT happen?" Tails asks.

"The necklace, Im afraid" Amy replies

"You guys?" Sonic says from inside "Could someone get me a bra?"

"Sure" Amy says "Hold on"

Later, the gang arrives at Tails lab....

"So...does that thing ever ride up on you??" Tails asks Sonic

"Sometimes." Sonic says "But it's actually not the bra that bothers me so much....it's just the

embarassment....I mean, did you hear that robot laugh at me?"

"Don't worry Sonic" Amy says "Im sure you'll be fine....but for now don't you think Tails

should test ME for side effects?"

"What does it matter" Sonic shrugged "If that ray just gives you boobs, it'll be a HELP to

you!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Amy growls.

"Wait a sec!" Tails says "Fact is.....we dont know WHAT the ray does...it has a different

effect on anyone, and truth is, Sonic, even if Amy were to zap you again with the necklace

it most likely WOULDN'T get rid of your tits"

"Well then, what will?" Sonic asks.

"As far as I can tell, some secret chemical most likely will....I'll have to run a test later, for

now I'll ask Amy to step over here, I need to run some diagnostics"

Later Amy is strapped down to a board where her hands and feet are tied down. Tails has

a laser scan her entire body, then reads back the statistics, but is baffled to find nothing is

wrong.

"Hmmmm...." Tails says

"What is it?" Amy asks, still strapped to the board

"Well this machine hasn't found anything wrong with you, everything is normal, height of

2'7, Blood type O negative, gender female, weight....."

"HEY! There's no need to say THAT out loud" Amy says embarassedly.

"Well it would seem that the necklace didn't alter your structure at all.....YET" Tails warns

"YET?"

"Well it took a while for there to be an effect in Sonic....although it might be different for

girls...." Tails explains "Either way, I'll have to monitor you for side effects....I'll be over

tommorow morning if thats alright....just to check on if anything's wrong...."

"Ok" Amy says, getting herself out of the chamber. "Sounds okay to me..."

"WAIT A SEC!" Sonic shouts "WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"Oh right...." Tails says "Most likely, it would take an element like SulfateMycondroxyn,

but that's very rare....I could order some but it would take a while...."

"How long?" Sonic asks, impatiently

"A couple.....weeks?" Tails says

"WEEKS?"

"Well it's no big deal...." Tails says "I mean, just put up with the hooters a couple weeks, it

shouldnt be TOO hard!"

"Easy for him to say...." Sonic mumbles.

"Relax..." Amy says "Now c'mon, I'll walk you home"

"Ok ok" Sonic says with a dejected sigh.

He hadn't even had boobs for 24 hours and he felt so depressed already.

TO BE CONTINUED....

What happens next? What will happen to Amy? Will Sonic ever be rid of his boobs?

Find out.....next time!


	6. A small problem

"ARMAGEDDON"

CHAPTER 6: A SMALL PROBLEM

Amy sighs after a long day. She goes into her bathroom, now wearing her nightgown, and brushes her teeth, washes her face, etc. before getting into her bed. She takes the necklace off and lays it on her nightstand, right near a glass of water.

Now, unlike Sonic, Amy would have a relatively good night's sleep.... However don't think that means that she wasn't somehow effected by the neckalce's magic, because when she woke up, she got a HUGE surprise.

At about 8 AM Amy's eye lids creaked open. She pulls herself up but just after finally waking up completely she realizes that something is VERY amiss. Namely the fact that her bed seems to be 100 feet longer than she is. She lets out a whimper and turns to see that her pillow had grown also and now towered above her. She backs off and looks beyond the edge of her bed to see what appeared to be a massive life-threatening drop.

Now incredibly nervous, Amy finally realizes that's she's been shrunk....

"What should I do?" she thinks

Finally, she remembers, that Tails was supposed to check on her.... but how would he get in with her so tiny? It would be impossible Amy thinks and if he can't get in, he'll never find me, and I'll be trapped in here like a tiny bug.....

Amy decides that the only way she'd be able to be back to normal would be if she somehow rigged a device that would open the door. At her size it would be tough, but she had to meet this challenge or face certain death.

Her biggest problem so far though, in addition to many other dangers, was the fact that she could never survive the drop from falling off her own bed. At least not at her size. Looking down she sees only one thing to do, one way that she can reach the ground without pain.

Closing her eyes, Amy takes a deep breath and lunges forward, now sprinting, she grabs onto her blankets and nervously lets her feet drop off the edge, holding onto the blanket. Her heart races and she lets out a loud scream as the wind whips through her hair and her entire body, causing her to almost pass out in mid-air.

Luckily, the blankets are reducing her speed as she tightens her grip on them. Finally she reaches the ground and lets out a heavy breath of relief before collapsing onto the floor, feeling incredibly drained. She pulls herself up, knowing that she has to be tough to survive at this point.

She runs through her slightly ajar bedroom door and down her hallway towards the kitchen. From here she would be able to see her front door, but was baffled as to what she could do. She glances around for ANYTHING. She walks towards a ball of yarn she finds in the corner (its about the size of a fire truck hose to her now). She tugs on it and thinks of an idea, but execution would be almost impossible. She glances over to see her cat, Whiskers sleeping by the kitchen counter. She tugs on the heavy yarn and snakes it around the corner over towards her cat.

She then wraps it around her cat's flea collar and manages to tie a knot, then backs off, knowing that her once docile pet was now large enough to mangle her. She scratches her head and thinks of what to do next. She tears the yarn now after measuring about 10 feet mentally, now leaving her with one end knotted on her cat and the other in her hand. She runs with the yarn still grasped in her fist and runs towards the door, barely with enough room, but..... the doorknob was astronimically high to her, about 1000 feet, and there was no way she could climb it.

Needing now more than ever to utilize her intelligence and the tools she had at hand. she sees a giant paper clip and turns it over, the rope still in her other hand and gets an idea.  
She drops the rope for a second and bends the paper clip so that she can tie it onto the string and so that there are 2 sharp points on each end, each of them jagged so they'd hopefully catch onto something (in other words she was building a sort of grappling hook).

She picks up the large grappling hook she had somehow made and twirls it above her head, then throws it so that it hooks onto the edge of her counter. She then begins to scale the wall, just then, hearing her cat begin to awake. If her cat woke up too soon, he'd ruin everything, so Amy quickly brings herself up to the top of her counter and collects the rope.

Her plan would be now to hook the door knob with her paper clip, then somehow scare her cat so he'd wake up, running quickly and pulling the door open. It hadn't been the most well thought out plan but it was all Amy could do at this point.

Now exhuasted and almost out of breath, Amy lunges forward with all her strength, throwing her arms out and releasing the rope, snagging it, just barely onto the doorknob, and fastening it. She then runs over towards the edge of the counter and glances down at her now dormant feline. She growls down at me, hoping to startle him, or at least wake him up.

"WHISKERS!" she shouts "WAKE UP YOU MANGY CAT!"

Amy groans and sits down on the edge of the counter, glaring down at Whiskers as he continued to nap. Finally she got up frustrated and yanked hard on the string.

"HEY!" she shouted "WAKE UP ALREADY....YOU LITTLE...CAAAAAT!"

Amy screams as her cat wakes up, but with her hand still on the string and unable to let go as she is rocketed forward, now forced to hold on for dear life being dragged forward by her cat. The last thing she can remember is the door being yanked open, as she loses her grip and is thrown into her own garbage can.

Minutes later, she would come to, now standing on trash, hearing Tails' voice.

"TAILS!" she screamed.

"Amy?" he asked "Where are you?"

"In here!" she shouted back "Inside the trash can?"

Dumbfounded, Tails walks over to her trash can and looks inside to see the tiny Amy glancing up at him.

"Tails..." she says with a whimper "Help me"

"Amy....?" Tails asks, scooping the miniature hedgehog up "You okay?"

"Gee..." Amy replies sarcastically, brushing dirt out of her hair "DO I LOOK OKAY?!"

"Well obviously the necklace had an adverse effect on your size..." Tails says

"What?"

"It shrunk you...."

"Well I knew THAT!"

"C'mon..." Tails says heading for the door "I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Tails" Amy replies with a smile.

After Tails leaves, Sonic is then seen slipping in, heading for the bedroom

"Amy?" he whispers "You awake?"

After a long pause, he smiles evilly and heads into her room to see her empty bed, the glass of water and most importantly the magic necklace. Sonic grins and snatches the necklace off the table.

"I dont care what they say!" Sonic says "I KNOW this necklace can get rid of my tits, and Im gonna see if I cant use this thing to my advantage..."

TO BE CONTINUED....

Amy tiny? Sonic with the magic necklace? And what of the evil robots who want it?

And next time, Knuckles is persuaded to go after the necklace as well....

See what happens....next time!


	7. Naive Knuckles

"ARMAGEDDON"  
  
CHAPTER 7: NAIVE KNUCKLES  
  
Meanwhile, far away from the action, up in the sky, Knuckles scrambles around, searching for a necklace of his own. A necklace that was so important it could be mean something worse than the destruction of the universe. A necklace so valuable that had it remained unfound, unspeakable acts of terror could befall upon him.  
  
"Oh my gosh" he whimpers "I've lost Rouge's anniversary present"  
  
It had been on that date and time that Knuckles and Rouge had started going out 23 days ago and for some reason Rouge held the number 23 dear to her so the 23 day anniversary had been important to her. And worse, Knuckles had promised her a great gift, and couldnt find the 24 K gold necklace with the clear white crystal. He flips over his recliner (since he has a lot of power) and sees nothing. He sighs and puts the recliner down, now flopping down on it and turning on the TV. "Oh well" he thought "what are the chances she'll remember the 23 day anniversary?"  
  
Just then, the phone next to him rang. Afraid it would be Rouge, Knux decides to screen the call and have the answering machine pick up instead. There's a slight click and then Rouge's voice comes on saying:  
  
"Hey Knuxie. Im really excited for today! I cant believe it's been 23 days already, and wait till you see the present I got you, you're gonna flip! I can't wait to see what you got me...okay....bye bye, see you soon"  
  
Knuckles gasps and sinks deeper in his seat. Just then he hears a knock on his door. Oddly confused he inches over towards it, not expecting Rouge but at the same time, having an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach that it could be Rouge.  
  
He opens the door and sees.....  
  
"DR EGGMAN?"  
  
"Shhhh" he says quietly "I have some news that may....benefit you, young echidna...."  
  
"Why should I believe YOU?" Knuckles asks pulling away.  
  
"Look" Eggman says with a smirk "I happen to know that you're in a lot of deep trouble right now....and I think I can help...."  
  
"How?" Knuckles asks.  
  
"You know that necklace? The one with the crystal?" Eggman explains "I saw Sonic carrying it with him...he must've STOLEN it from you!!!"  
  
"What?" Knuckles says "There's no way he'd do that"  
  
"Well it certainly isn't in your house and Sonic is the ONLY one fast enough who could snatch it like that!" Eggman tells him.  
  
Knuckles eyes widen with anger. Perhaps it was the fact that he was really tired or that he was afraid of being busted by Rouge, but something in his gut told him to believe Eggman, if only just once....okay 4 times.  
  
And thus, Knuckles goes off to get vengeance, in the meantime Eggman is seen cackling, a small necklace already clasped in his hand.  
  
Back in Station Square Sonic runs as fast as possible, seemingly becoming a blur to standers-by, mainly so he could make sure people weren't gawking at his boobs, as he clasps the necklace in one hand, trying to get anything to happen.  
  
"Work you dumb thing" Sonic says shaking the necklace.  
  
He sighs when nothing happens. Maybe he would need some equipment from Tails' place. He darts off the highway and jumps onto the departing train, holding on for the ride until he finally arrives at Tails workshop, zipping up towards it when suddenly....  
  
Something jars the necklace loose from Sonic's hands suddenly. Sonic can only watch as it tumbles down the cobblestone steps, slowly cracking on the way down. Sonic knew he couldnt let the gem inside get too damaged, as it could cause terrible mayhem but at this point he was dashing for the necklace to safe himself as he is once again clocked on the head. He turns back and sees Knuckles who growls at him.  
  
"YOU!" Knuckles shouts grabbing the necklace off the ground "You DID steal my necklace, and you broke it...and....you're wearing lady's underwear?"  
  
"Ok...ignore the boobs...." Sonic says "But that necklace is MINE!"  
  
Sonic lunges forward and knocks the necklace out of his hand again, now grabbing it by jumping over Knuckles' head and flashing him an arrogant smile.  
  
"All mine now!" Sonic says zipping away  
  
"I dont think so" Knuckles growls, punching the ground to cause a minor earthquake that shakes the ground beneath Sonic's feet causing him to trip. Knuckles then runs by and snatches the necklace back. Sonic growls and jumps to his feet, now in pursuit of Knuckles once again.  
  
"What is your problem?" Sonic says racing up behind him.  
  
"Hey at least I dont have breasts" Knuckles snaps back "Which by the way must be hard to run with...."  
  
"Yeah, but you get used to it" Sonic says with a shrug.  
  
"I see...."  
  
"NOW GIVE ME MY NECKLACE!"  
  
Sonic smashes Knuckles into the wall and grabs the necklace back, now darting towards the woods.  
  
"Nooo!" Knuckles shouts, jumping at Sonic again.  
  
Sonic glares back at him and smacks him across the chest, then heads for the mine carts as Knuckles blocks his path.  
  
"GIVE...ME...THE...NECKLACE!" he growls  
  
"Why do you think this is YOUR necklace?" Sonic asks.  
  
"None of your business!" Knuckles growls back.  
  
"Lemme guess...." Sonic says with a smirk "Eggman told you I STOLE it?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Knuckles shouts back,  
  
Knuckles then gave Sonic a side kick, knocking him into the mine cart, but also making the necklace fall back into his own hands. Sonic, on the other hand, was in for a wild ride of his own as Knuckles kicks the mine cart onto the track.  
  
"KNUCKLES!" Sonic shouts "YOURE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
Knuckles grins as the mine cart goes into the distance. He then turns and heads for Angel Island.  
  
"Eer!" Sonic growls "That stupid Knucklehead's been tricked again! I have to stop him before Eggman gets that necklace!!"  
  
Meanwhile Knuckles runs back to the island and dashes back home to make it in time for the anniversary. Just then he hears an odd humming. Suddenly a robot attacks him, zapping some trees out of the way. Knuckles growls, knowing he does not have time for this.  
  
"EEER! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he shouts.  
  
"I....want....the...necklace..." the robot says.  
  
Knuckles looks to see that the robot bears the Eggman logo on it's side. He growls and realizes what had happened. Eggman somehow tricked him into getting the necklace for himself, although why he'd want it, he would never know. The robot suddenly launches himself forward at Knuckles who just barely dodges but the claw snags the necklace by the chain as Knuckles struggles to pull it back. The robot fires a laser at Knuckles and knocks him into a palm tree as the robot itself then takes off, the magic necklace in tow.  
  
Sonic, in the meantime is about a mile behind, delayed by his unintentional ride. He looks around for any sign of Eggman when suddenly a HUGE shadow passes by. Sonic looks up to see a large warship pass him by.  
  
"Wh-what is that?" Sonic says.  
  
It was obvious Eggman had returned and things weren't looking good for the heroes as Eggman's robot had gained possesion of the emerald necklace from the gullible Knuckles. But it wasn't over yet as the warship suddenly descends on the prey, inside a dark and mysterious figure monitors the situation.  
  
"Thats not one of MINE" he growls "Could it be...Eggman? But I thought he was dead...! No matter!"  
  
The warship fires on Eggman's robot and snatches the necklace from it.  
  
" HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Well it would seem Eggman DOESN'T have the necklace after all, but then...who does?  
  
More answers to come in the next installment of...ARMAGEDDON! 


	8. Bad to Worse

"ARMAGEDDON" 

CHAPTER 8: FROM BAD TO WORSE

"Great. Just great" Sonic thinks.

That necklace had now fallen into the hands of Eggman, and it had been his only hope of returning to normal.

"What do I do now?" Sonic sighed.

Meanwhile... in a hidden base...

"Come to Eggman..." the evil doctor chuckled, watching as the blipping dot that was his robot headed closer to the base. "Thats it... a little closer..."

Eggman watched intentively as the blipping dot came closer on radar and suddenly vanished...

"WHAT? NOOOO!" Eggman shrieked, throwing a tantrum like a little girl now. He tried everything to try to re-track his rboot but couldn't... which meant his own hopes of obtaining the secret necklace had gone bad as well "This must be the work of that meddling hedgehog... but I SWEAR I'll get that necklace back... even if I have to employ some help..."

Meanwhile, back at Amy's place...

"Ok..." Tails said "This necklace is the key to all this... and if we can learn more about it... perhaps we can figure out a way to help you grow back..."

"Well I hope you do that soon..." Amy sighed miserably. "Its scary being so tiny..."

"I know... but you said you left the necklace in your room?" Tails asked the miniature hedgegirl.

"Y-Yes..." Amy said, "Isn't it there?"

"Uh-oh..." Tails gasped, looking around, but unable to find it anywhere. "Its gone!"

"GONE!" Amy screamed "No... it... it can't be... Tails... I can't be the size of a bug forever... I..."

"Ok, ok..." Tails sighed "Dont panic... I took the liberty of planting a tracking device on the necklace earlier... perhaps that can help us..."

Tails whipped out a tracking beacon and looked up the location of the precious necklace on radar.

"Thats weird..." Tails said "It looks like it's on the move... and moving fast...!"

"Ooh... SONIC!" Amy growled "I know it's him... he thinks he's gonna cure his breast problem with it, but look at ME... Im a speck!"

"Ok, dont worry..." Tails said "It looks like Sonic is in a forest... just near my workshop... we'll go find him..."

Meanwhile, in that forest, Knuckles tangles with more Eggman robots.

"Hey!" he yelled, thrashing them around angrily "You already got the freakin' necklace, what else do you want from me?"

The robots continued to mercilessly slash and claw at the poor echidna who tried fighting back but the robots were gaining strength and more of them were showing up to attack Knuckles. Just then, something ripped through the robots at super speed.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled, turning to the fallen echidna "Dont think I did you a favor... I only did that so the necklace would stay in 1 piece... now where IS it?"

"I... I lost it..." Knuckles sighed, putting his head down.

"You LOST it!" Sonic shrieked "What the hell's the matter with you, man? It wasn't yours to take in the first place?"

"I know that now, okay?" Knuckles sighed "Geez... Im sorry... what was so important about that thing anyway?"

"It only contained ultimate power..." Sonic shouted "Power I needed to get THESE removed..."

"How did that happen anyway?" Knuckles asked, finding it difficult NOT to stare at Sonic's glaring bust.

"The necklace..." Sonic sighed angrily "And now it's gone... PLEASE tell me Eggman didn't get it..."

"He did..." Knuckles sighed.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sonic yelled, and pounced on Knuckles, now fighting him and punching at him as the 2 rolled down a hill. When they landed on the bottom, someone else was there to greet him...

"Hye, stop fighting boys..." this stranger cackled, getting a machine gun ready for use "There'll be plenty of time for that AFTER I rip the necklace from you...!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Eggman's after it... Amy and Tails are after it and now Sonic and Knuckles, but who REALLY has the coveted magic necklace and what will they do with it? Also, who threatens Sonic and Knuckles' well being? Find out in an all new installment of ARMAGEDDON, coming soon!


End file.
